daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Kiriakis And Vivian Alamain
Victor Kiriakis and Vivian Alamain are a fictional couple from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives portrayed by John Aniston and Louise Sorel. History Vivian looks to be rich, and powerful, so she pursues wealthy crime lord, Victor Kiriakis. Vivian marries Victor for business purposes, but the marriage is short lived. After Victor leaves her for Kate Roberts, Vivian sets out to destroy Carly Manning. Vivian is taking herbal pills from Dr. Wu, which makes her loopy. She begins to target Carly's patients, by injecting them with cleaning fluids. The police begin to investigate Carly for murder. Carly learns Vivian is the one killing off her patients, and sets out to prove it. A crazed Vivian gives Carly a strong dose of morphine to put her in a very deep sleep. Vivian about to bury Carly alive Vivian and Ivan prepare to bury Carly alive Vivian gives Carly a serum that gives her a deathlike paralysis. Carly is pronounced dead, and Vivian buries Carly alive in a coffin, built with a low oxygen supply, and little water. Vivian stops taking her herbs, and realizes what she is doing is crazy, and with the help of Lawrence she digs Carly up. Vivian is arrested and put in Pine Haven Sanitarium. Vivian is released, and sets her sights on destroying Kate and Victor's marriage. She finds out that Kate can't produce a male heir, so she steals and has herself implanted with Kate and Victor’s fertilized egg. Vivian is now pregnant with their child, and tries to seduce Victor who doesn't fall for her tricks. Vivian gives birth to Philip Kiriakis, and Kate tries everything to get custody. Vivian also tricked Victor into marrying her by replacing Kate during the wedding rehearsal and made it the real deal. When Kate finds out, Vivian drugs Kate's coffee, but the coffee is given to the pilot of a plane Kate is on. The plane crashes, but Kate lives although they can't find her body. She and Victor make love, after they can't find Kate's body. Kate returns, and wants custody of Philip, and gets it. Victor later divorces Vivian, and Vivian takes comfort in Rudolfo. Vivian receives bad news when she learns she is fired from Titan. She meets Steven "Jonesy" Jones, an elderly man whom she thinks is wealthy, but is merely a caretaker for Stefano DiMera. She marries him after a brief romance, and he dies on their wedding night after making love to her. She inherits his belongings, which makes Stefano romance her in order to get his possessions back. He implants a device in her tooth allowing him to control her moods. After they are married, she discovers what he did and files for divorce. He gives her the townhouse and money in exchange for her silence. She begins to look for alternative methods to cure Victor after he suffers a stroke. Once Victor recovers, he returns to Kate. Vivian leaves Salem with her sidekick Ivan to get a fresh start. They travel around the world, and live off Ivan's lottery winnings. Vivian returned to Salem in 2009, seeking revenge on Carly Manning for killing her nephew Lawrence. She arranges for someone else to take the fall for her nephew's killing, however, as she wants to deal with Carly personally. She discovers that Carly had an illegitimate child, the result of an affair, and that Lawrence had forced her to give up the child. Vivian resolves to find the now grown child, and kill her in order to hurt Carly as revenge for Lawrence's death. A vision of Lawrence encourages her in this scheme. Victor Kiriakis, her old flame and a fellow adversary of Carly, invites Vivian to live in his mansion and offers to help her in her vengeful scheme. With the help of her new manservant and henchman Gus, Vivian learns that Carly's daughter is Melanie Layton, who is engaged to Victor's son Phillip. Victor forbids her to kill Melanie, and tells Vivian to focus on Carly instead. Vivian ignores him and befriends Melanie. She helps with the wedding and poisons a comb that she gives Melanie to wear on her wedding day. Gus holds Carly hostage in a warehouse where she will watch her daughter's death. Carly attacks Gus and steals his phone. She texts Vivian, calling her to the warehouse. Vivian arrives and is attacked by Carly, but Hope has discovered Vivian's plot also. Hope arrives and stops Carly from killing Vivian by revealing that Melanie is fine. Victor discovered Vivian's scheme and switched the poisoned comb with a safe one. Hope begins to cuff Vivian and arrest her, but Gus awakens behind a stack of crates and topples them onto Hope and Carly. Vivian returns to the wedding at the Kiriakis mansion and lures Melanie to the rooftop terrace to hurl her off. Carly follows with Hope's gun and is about to shoot Vivian but Melanie steps in front of Vivian and is shot and fall into a coma. Victor scolds Vivian for defying him and threatens to turn her over to the police if Melanie dies. If Melanie lives however, he will get her off and ensure that Carly is sent to prison for the shooting. Vivian and Carly are both arrested after Hope's statement implicates Vivian. Bo interrogates Vivian to no avail. Victor has hidden all evidence pointing to Vivian's involvement and she is freed. Phillip and Daniel Jonas, who has recently learned that he is Melanie's father, also threaten Vivian. Melanie lives and Victor warns her that he will hand the police the evidence against her if she makes another attempt on Melanie. Vivian, nevertheless, makes another attempt on her life, but Melanie wakes as Vivian is about to suffocate her in her hospital bed. The dazed Melanie tells Vivian to kill her, and reveals her tormented childhood to Vivian. Vivian is moved and relents. She tells the vision of Lawrence that she refuses to kill the young woman and, with Victor's encouragement, she focuses on Carly. Gus is arrested and questioned by Bo and Hope, but does not give up his mistress and is released. Vivian moves out of the mansion temporarily when Phillip tells Victor that he will not return with Melanie while Vivian is there. She soon returns, however, and makes a deal with Carly. She will leave Carly and her loved ones alone if Carly will plead guilty to shooting Melanie. Melanie, angry at finding out that Carly is the mother who gave her up, does not help and is hateful towards Carly, to Vivian's delight. Hope, however, brings Melanie around, and as Carly is about to be sentenced, Melanie exonerates her by telling the judge that the shooting was an accident. Vivian is not pleased, and threatens to kill Carly, and continues to torment her, even in spite of Bo's warning to leave her alone. Bo goes to Vivian and threatens to kill her, even if it means jail time, in order to protect Carly. Victor, who does not want Bo in jail or Vivian dead, offers to marry Vivian if she will stop her vendetta, and she agrees. She learns, however, that Carly has been threatening to ruin Chloe Lane's relationship with Daniel due to an affair Chloe had with Phillip. Vivian offers her support to Chloe in dealing with Carly. Vivian is married to Victor in a somber ceremony, both Victor and the attending guests are bitter and cynical about the bizarre proceedings. Chloe, however, turns to Vivian for help. Vivian gives Chloe the number of one of her past henchmen and tells Chloe to ensure that Carly is in an elevator at the hospital when the henchman instructs. Chloe is uncomfortable with killing Carly, but Vivian convinces her that it is the only way. When the time comes, however, Chloe attempts to stop the killing several times, finally pushing Carly from the elevator and ending up being dropped herself when the cable malfunctions. Vivian, meanwhile, is on her honeymoon and Victor notices her preoccupation. He threatens to end the marriage and make her life very difficult if anything happens to Carly. Vivian, however, discovers that Chloe was in the elevator and has survived. She vows to punish Chloe for failing to kill Carly. Now, Vivian wants to get rid of Maggie, whom she thinks Victor has eyes on. Her evil plan is similar to Carly's but putting her in a sarcophagus and try to bury her alive. With her henchmen, Gus, she may be able to pull it off, but Melanie thinks Maggie is leaving town. Under the ruse of creating a celebration of Isabella Toscano's (Brady's mother and Victor's daughter) life, Vivian commences her plan to kidnap and entomb Maggie in a new sarcophagus, which has supposedly been purchased to contain Isabella's remains. Vivian gets overly confident, and, hence, sloppy in the final stages of her plan. Her trusty assistant, Gus, gets cold feet and quits. Brady happens upon her plan and discovers what Vivian has planned and that she has deposited his mother's remains in a pet cemetery. Brady ends up interring Vivian in the sarcophagus rather than Maggie, to Vivian's horror. Vivian is freed by Gus and they entomb Maggie. Victor frees Maggie and plans for Vivian to be arrested but Brady decides she deserves to be free. Vivian and Gus are then dropped on an island but Brady rescues them in June. Vivian attempts to proposition Victor into joining TITAN with DiMera Enterprises, and even tries to seduce him. That seduction fails though when Vivian flashes Victor, and he screams “Oh My God! My Eyes!”. So, Vivian hires a man named Leo to seduce Sonny, and get a job at TITAN. Sonny breaks up with Leo when he finds out Leo will be working for him, but Vivian encourages Leo to get back into Sonny’s bed, presumably damaging TITAN by creating a scandal. Vivian becomes worried as Stefan and Gabby get closer, and refuses to let Stefan run away with Gabby, so Stefan locks Vivian in Gabby’s hideout where Kate and Marlena Evans are already locked up. There, Vivian reveals that Abby has DID and that she is the one who killed Andre Kate refuses to believe it, but Marlena already knows Abby has DID and thinks murdering someone she loved could cause her to split. The women start to run out of air and all pass out. They are rescued by John, Paul, and Hope. Vivian rushes to the hospital when she finds out Stefan was there after Chad nearly beat him to death. Though Vivian is upset that Chad attacked Stefan, she also feels he somewhat deserved it for locking her up like that. Vivian heads to the mansion where she hears Kate talking to Stefano’s portrait, and taunts her that talking to ghosts is a sign of mental ill. Kate then reveals to Vivian that she knows that Andre was feeding her and Stefan inside information to take over DiMera, and declared that she would take what she knows to the board. She also brings up Kate’s plot with Leo. Vivian says Leo refused to help her, but then Leo shows up after Vivian had text him. Kate interrogates Leo about Vivian’s plot to have him frame Sonny for sexual harassment. Leo leaves, and Kate declares that she can now send Vivian to prison, and get her out of her life for good. Vivian tries to convince Kate to team up with her, so they can finally take Victor down for good. Kate admits the offer is tempting, but refuses to work with Vivian. Vivian pulls a gun on Kate, but Kate manages to grab the gun and they struggle over the gun. Vivian gets shot and later appears to die in the hospital with Stefan vowing revenge on Kate, who claims the gun went off. However, gun residue is found to be on Kate’s hands as well. Later, Vivian is given a mysterious injection in been neck. Category:Couples